Some hearts are made of snow
by meadow veiw
Summary: This story follows the movie line but I've tweaked parts and added my own characters Aaron and Alexis have returned to Arrendale 13 years after the accident to Elsa's coronation but find more than they expected namely Elsa not in control of her powers and setting the kingdom in an eternal winter. Adventure romance and hilarity a talking snowman and more Elsa x OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The darkened sky found itself looking upon a little girl with fiery red hair scurrying across her bedroom to a bed with an older blonde girl sleeping soundly.

"Elsa" the younger girl whispered climbing on top of the elder girls bed "you gotta wake up" she started to climb on her sister "Anna go back to sleep" she groaned "but the skies awake so i'm awake" she said looking at the ceiling "get off Anna" Elsa said rolling over causing Anna to fall off the bed "hmph" she crossed her arms and pouted.

After pouting in thought her face suddenly lights up she climbs on Elsa's bed again "hey Elsa do you wanna build a snowman?"Elsa's eyes suddenly pop open and she throws off the covers " lets go wake up Aaron and Alexis so they can have fun too".

The two girls open their door and quickly make their way down the hall to another door, Anna quietly knocks on the door but no one answers "Aaron is such a heavy sleeper" Anna complains "then lets go wake him up" said Elsa. The two girls sneak into a bedroom with a snoring boy in his bed "Aaron wake up" Anna whines to a brown haired boy jumping on his bed startling the him awake Aaahh"he screams almost falling off the bed "yay you're finally awake" she said "me and Elsa are going to build a snowman" "thats good" he mumbled rolling over and falling asleep "no you can't fall asleep we're going to the kitchen to- whatever she said was lost as Aaron bolted up and hurried to find his shoes "you're going to the kitchen?"he asked "yea to get carrots" she answered Elsa smirked Aaron's weakness everyone knew was food and his little sister.

"Are you going to wake up Alexis?"

"yes"

"ok i'll meet you guys in the ballroom i'm going to go get the carrots and maybe some chocolate"

Anna giggled " save me some",and with Elsa exits Aaron's room and goes to find Myra's room they finally come to a knocked, "come in Anna"a soft voice voice said Anna slowly opened the door to find herself face to face with none other than princess Alexis "hello Anna" "hi " Anna said "Elsa and I are are going to build a snowman, do you wanna come?" the young girl looked at Elsa amusement in her eyes "if i'm not wrong, Elsa you usually sleep until late" "well she did ask to build a snowman I couldn't resist" Alexis looked at her a big smile lit up her face "of course I want to build a snowman I can't resist".

Down in the ballroom Aaron sat in the middle munching happily on a chunk of chocolate "**that's weird**" he thought "**if they're any later than the chocolate will be gone**". Giggles echoed through the ballroom as the girls entered. Aaron shoved the rest of the chocolate in his mouth and ran to them "Do the magic do the magic" Elsa giggled and made a twirling motion with her hands creating a small roundish light of snow and threw it up in the air it blew up and fell creating snowflakes, Anna Aaron and Alexis laughed and jumped trying to catch them, Elsa lifted the hem of her nightgown and stepped forward sending a sheet of ice across the floor. They slid down snow banks, had a snowball fight, skated (mostly Anna and Aaron falling down)and made snow angels.

" Come on guys lets build the snowman" Elsa stopped skating and started to roll snow around Aaron ran and started to help her Anna came over "let me help let me help" "ok calm down you can help roll out the middle of the snowman" Elsa said.

Alexis helped Anna roll out the middle and Aaron made the head piling them on top of each other Anna stuck the carrot nose and his coal eyes in with his twig arms and a few more for his hair she named him Olaf. The other children sat on the thrones while Elsa gave a little puppet show waving Olaf's twig arms around while saying in a deep silly voice "hi i'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Anna jumped off the throne "I love you Olaf" they laughed and Anna skated with Olaf (with Elsa's help).

Alexis sat silently and placed her hands on the side of the throne a small snowflake shot out. Anna stopped skating and ran towards a snow pile Alexis giggled this little girl had a pretty short attention span, Anna started to jump and Elsa made another snow pile this one taller than the other Anna kept jumping and Elsa kept making snow piles taller and taller but Anna kept jumping too fast and Elsa couldn't keep up " Anna slow down" but Anna didn't hear her "Elsa catch me" she jumped but this time Elsa couldn't catch her in time she slipped on an ice patch and instead of shooting at the floor her magic hit Anna's head she fell on a pile of snow and didn't move.

"Anna" Elsa, Aaron, and Myra ran towards Anna and Elsa knelt next to her cradling her head "Mama papa" Aaron took off the coat he had brought and wrapped the princess in it, she was as cold as ice. The kings and queens of Arrendale and Arinthia burst through the door and raced over to the children "Elsa what have you done?" the king of Arrendale asked " I don't know we were just playing" the king picked up Anna, rushed out of the room and ran to the library. He settled Anna into the queens arms and started taking books of the shelves and rifling through them unsatisfied with the them he pulled more books down.

"What are you doing" the king of Arinthia asked " i'm looking for a map to a place where they a can help my daughter" he nodded solemnly " may I help" the king nodded together they pulled down books and shuffled through them just when they were about to give up the king found the ran to the stables and saddled the horses " are we to come?" the king of Arinthia asked " I am sorry old friend but please stay, if anything happens I would like someone to look after the kingdom while I am gone" his friend frowned " please stay Charles" the queen was about to suggest something he put his hand on her shoulder "Emily please" Charles said his eyes said a thousand words but his mouth didn't, he not look satisfied. They rode off into the dark. They stood there for a while come on kids king Charles tried to look strong for his family but they could see the worry they walked back toward the castle Aaron looked back "**I hope the are ok **" he turned around and kept walking.


	2. The return

**hey guys thanks for the follows and stuff you are the reason I write hope you guys like this chapter this story is going to have multiple povs I already had this chapter written I just didn't have the time to publish so read on :)**

13 years later

Alexis's pov

"Secure the riggings" yells of yes sir rang through the air, the ocean spray cooled me down on this hot day. It was Elsa's coronation day and my brother and I were to come but that was expected of us he was the king ever since our parents died eight years ago and I was the princess.

My brother King Aaron stood at the side of the wheel with the captain, Magnus, Aaron was tall and in shape from years of sword fighting his mousy brown hair looked a bit windswept and his eyes a leaf green my hair was a darker chocolate brown and my eyes the same color as Aarons we were both sunkissed after days at sea, he was staring straight ahead concentrating on the horizon as if willing Arrendale to arrive sooner I wished it would sometimes I got seasick and this trip I spent most of the time over the side of the ship.

But we wouldn't be there until the afternoon, there was really nothing to do the ship for me but sit, read, or try to find the ships cat, who had mysteriously disappeared "don't frown it gives you lines" I turned surprised someone had snuck up on me I usually knew people were there it was just a feeling but here was my older brother standing next to me "I wasn't frowning" I mumbled "sorry couldn't hear ya" I rolled my eyes " I SAID I WASN'T FROWNING" he scowled at me and rubbed the ear I had yelled in some of the crew were chuckling but when Aaron glared at them they scurried back to work.

The ship rolled over a wave bigger than the others and my stomach rolled with it I ran to the side of the ship my brother laughed. A crew member gave me some water and I took it gratefully while glaring at my brother " princess why don't you go lay down below deck" he suggested I nodded and he led me down I opened the door to my room it was smaller than the one at home but still cozy I laid in my bed and listened to the sound of the ocean beating against the ship and fell asleep.

I woke up to sharp knocks on my door " princess we are about to dock in Arrendale I groaned " ok just give me a minute" footsteps walked away from the door. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I stretched and my back popped I sighed and got off the bed I looked in the full mirror "I look like a mess and feel like one too" I shed off my clothes and looked in my bag for the clothes I was to wear at the coronation a green dress short-sleeved with golden designs sewn into the fabric a golden waistband, a headband to hold my long hair back, a golden cuff, leggings and shoes with a bit of heel.

Quickly dressing I growled I couldn't reach my zipper I needed someone help to me zip up my dress and clip the hair band in place, a knock on my door distracted me "your highness, you must hurry" thank goodness I just remembered my brother and Mary, the closest servant to us had insisted that I bring my handmaid, Farica to keep me company and help me be prepared for the coronation "please send for my handmaid" I heard a muffled yes your majesty and he left.

I was still trying to reach my zipper when I heard a giggle, I turned around and saw Farica standing in the doorway a hand over her mouth. I straightened, and smoothed my dress she cleared her throat and looked down "sorry for coming in your majesty I knocked and you didn't answer so I came in" my gaze softened "its ok I didn't hear you". She shifted from foot to foot "You needed help with your hair"

"yes and as you can see my zipper" she walked across the room zipped up my dress and got to work brushing my hair and pinning the headband I hissed in pain when she pushed too hard and scratched my scalp "I-I'm sorry" she said in a small voice "it is ok" she put the last touches to my hair and some mascara, some blush, and lipstick.

She smiled and whispered " you look very pretty" I got up and smiled at her "thank you". We exited my room and climbed the stairs, protecting my eyes from the harsh sun. " You're finally up I thought I'd have to go down and get you up myself" I rolled my eyes at my brothers joking personality.

We were entering Arendale's fjord, the kingdom looked just as it had 13 years ago the castle stood proud against the tall mountains and hills around it was the wall and around that was the village and shops.

The ship dropped anchor and the gangplank was set I walked on it resisting the urge to jump and rejoice no more cursed ship I wanted to yell but that wouldn't be appropriate. We were greeted by a servant he bowed I inclined my head to him he smiled "you must be the royals from Arinthia" my brother nodded "I am the head servant Kai, please follow me" he lead us through the crowd I looked around "there must be and royalty from almost everywhere" something caught my eye I turned my head and saw a woman on the bridge twirling from lamppost to lamppost "why on Earth is she doing that".

I was brought out of my thoughts as Kai walked us through the gates and onto the castle grounds we were led to the royal garden where everyone was waiting. He bowed " the coronation will start soon" and he walked away. Aaron looked around " i'm gonna explore" I told him he smiled "don't get lost".

I walked and looked I saw flowers that I didn't know existed and heard birds singing overhead I found a rock that was carved into a small standing place. I climbed careful not to rip my dress or mess up my hair and stood on it I looked to the sea and a smile twitched at the corners of my mouth and I take a deep breath the forests scent is carried to my nostrils a mix of pine tree's and maple.

"Enjoying the view?" second time?, seriously I need to keep my mind focused I turned around and saw a brown haired man with a goatee "um yes?" he laughed and gave me a charming smile "don't be nervous I wouldn't hurt a fly" I looked at him skeptically " Eugene don't scare the poor thing", a girl with short brunette hair a bit older than me wearing a pink dress stepped from the direction of the place where everyone was waiting.

" I'm sorry he has the habit of doing that sometimes" "I do not" he protested. I climbed down and curtsied to them "hello I am Princess Alexis of Arinthia" my cheeks burned from embarrassment, I wasn't even supposed to be doing that,the girl curtsied back and the man gave a short bow

" I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona and this is my husband Prince Eugene"

"but you can call me Flynn" he gave me a quick wink

I gasped " your the lost princess of Corona" I slapped my hand over my mouth

" i'm so sorry that was rude of me"

Rapunzel laughed "no its ok people do it to me all the time".

They were a nice couple and we chatted through the waiting time. We even ended up sitting with them at the ceremony but I didn't think my brother noticed he was too busy staring at Elsa I have to say she did look beautiful but very uncomfortable she kept shifting and rubbing her hands together as if she was trying to warm them up if people had looked closer they would have seen it or maybe they thought she was just nervous about being queen but I could tell it was something else it was an ability I had mastered, she was also wearing gloves it might have been a while since I had seen her a **long **while but she would have never worn gloves "maybe she has a thing about dirt" she grabbed the scepter andball and held them up as the priest said the words but when he was done she quickly put them down, something creeped up the sides of them"what was that? oh if only we were up front I could see better" .

The ceremony ended and the after party began there was lots of polite hellos but they kept mostly to themselves but as the night wore on the wine and champagne overflowed and people stopped having shushed conversations in groups and began to mingle. The band played a lively tune and everyone danced I even found myself in the circle of dancers a couple of times

Kai walked out and cleared his throat loudly everyone turned their attention to him "announcing Queen Elsa of Arendale" Elsa walked out from a behind a curtain everyone politely clapped and bowed she smiled and inclined her head and took her place on the platform "announcing Princess Anna of Arendale" she hurried out looking nervous and excited she gave a small smile and stood as far as she could from the platform Kai pushed her towards the platform "oh i'm supposed to stand here?" he gave her a small shove she almost tripped but righted herself and gave her sister some room.

Everyone politely clapped again and the band struck up a lively tune. "Lets go congratulate her" Aaron said I nodded in agreement. We made our way through the crowd and waited to talk to her.

When it was our turn we both bowed Anna's eyes widened "Aaron, Alexis is that you?" I smiled and nodded she rushed of the platform and gathered us into a group hug "geez she is strong". ehem a polite voice interrupted Anna backed away "oh hehe sorry". I got a clear look at Elsa her dress was teal and she was wearing black sleeves and she was wearing teal bodice her dress had bronze designs that were prominent on the top and bottom of the dress and she was wearing a purple cape she was also still wearing her gloves "I thought she would've taken those off by now" I pushed the thought away.

Aaron gulped and straightened his collar I tried to hide my smile

"I would like to thank you for making it I hope your trip went well" she said. Aaron cleared his throat

" it went very good your highness, thank you for inviting us"

"of course, we are not only trading partners but friends as well".

As they talked about trades and other things I looked around studying the ballroom it was beautiful the drapes were elegant and a purple the chandelier was crystal,I stopped short on Anna's dress and looked closer "where have I seen that dress before" my eyes widened of course she was the woman on the bridge, I smirked it didn't surprise me she had always been an active child and she was still the same as a young adult.

my stomach rumbled reminding me I had no food Anna giggled and Elsa smiled "If you will please excuse me I have been on a ship that hates people with food in their stomachs and I am very hungry" Elsa covered her mouth to obtain her laugh. I walked towards the buffet table and licked my lips after being trapped in that cursed ship and not keeping a meal down I could finally eat something without it coming back out. I got a plate and set off to fulfill my mission of food.

**ps my other story may be put of for a while i'm having writers block but don't worry i'm still gonna write and stuff thanks for reading, until next chapter- Meadow**


End file.
